Written in the Stars
by HarryHermione4ever
Summary: Just a short peice of fluff I wrote after watching 'Friends' last night. Harry's purposal to Hermione.


****

~*Written In the Stars*~

__

(A/N: I don't own Harry Potter…J.K. Rowling does. This short piece on Harry's purposal to Hermione was inspired by the episode of 'Friends' I watched last night. Also, Harry and Hermione are 23 years old. They live in a flat In central london.)

Everything was just right. It was a clear black night, a full white moon, and the glittering stars shinned upon this eveing which would only come once in a lifetime…hopefully.

Tonight was the night Harry Potter, the boy who lived, would purpose to his girlfriend of 8 years, Hermione Granger. And he wanted to do it right.

Earlier that day, Harry called the local Planaterium in a Wizard and Witch town in central London, and asked if he could use it for the eveing. They said yes, and of course a 'small fee' was applied.

He then ordered dozens of Lily's, and had them sent to the Planetarium, along with dozens of honey colored candles, and 5ft tall candleholders.

He left a note at his and Hermione's flat, saying to meet him at the Planetarium at 8:00pm, dressed to her best.

Hermione apparated at the Planetarium excately at 8:00pm. Her honey colored hair was up in a bun, with a few loose curls cascading down her neck. She wore a short, short sleeved satin begie dress, with white lace flowers from the middle of her stomach, up, and ending at the sleeves, where it was just normal begie satin again. She also wore a pair of white high heels.

She walked up to the door's of the Planetarium, and the door opened. Expecting to see Harry, instead she saw Ron wearing a white dress shirt, and black trousers. She raised an eyebrow.

"He's waiting for you in those doors." He said with a smile. She smiled back, and she walked passed him, and into the room. All was dark. Then she heard a faint voice.

"Lumos."

And then the room was swepted over with light by the flickering candles, and the music to "I.O.U" by Victoria Beckham filled the room. Hermione brought a hand to her chest. Her breath was taken away.

The room had a light glow to it, but she saw everything. The candles with a few Lily's around them, and Lily petals spread about the place. She also noticed satin begie draps around the walls, making it look like a place where the goddess of love herself, must have slept.

She then saw Harry walk out of the darkness in a pressed black tuxedo, with a satin green tie, and vest. His hand was in his pocket, and his other held a Lily up to his nose.

He very slowly approuched Hermione, who drew in a deep breath. When he reached her, he looked into her cinnamon colored eyes, and smiled. He then ran the Lily down from her forehead, to her lips, then down her chest, where he stopped and lightly kissed her.

When he broke from the kiss, he saw a dazed look on Hermione's face as she opened her eyes slowly. He knew that look all to well, because he had it too.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"But why?" she asked. Harry put a finger to her lips. He then turned around, and with his wand he pointed to the ceiling, and whispered.

"Alohomora." And the ceiling opened up to reavile the night sky, which was a very beautiful one.

"It's bewitched like the night sky…like at Hogwarts." Harry inquired. Hermione smiled, and nodded.

Then, Harry got down on one knee, and took hold of one of Hermione's hands.

Hermione blinked a few times, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't believe what was happening…was Harry really going to do what she thought he was going to do?

"Harry?" she said, almost scared of what he would say.

"Look up." Was all he said. She did, and what happened made her heart stop.

The star's started rearranging themseleves, first it spelled out the word "E" then "M" then "Y" "R" "R" "A" and finally, "M". Marry Me.

Hermione had to close and open her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She wasn't. The words "Marry Me" stayed in the sky. She then looked down at Harry, who's eye's were shinning with the same love she'd seen in his eye's for the past 8 years.

"Hermione, every day when I wake up and see your shinning face next to mine, I ask myself, "God, Why did she pick me? How could something so pure, so beautiful, and so loving and caring, pick me? She could have anyone she wanted, I know she can...yet she picked me." Then I found the answer, it's because you and me where made to be In love. Hermione, you're my best friend, my companion, but most of all…my soulmate. And we'll always be together. Nothing can, or ever will tear us apart."

Harry then reached into his pocket and took out a black velvet box, and opened it. Inside was a sliver ring, with a big sappire heart, and little white diamonds surrounding it. Then, too emeralds on the side of the heart. By now, tears were streaming down both of there faces.

"Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" He asked with such sincereity, you'd think he'd he was made for purposing.

Harry thinking she would just say 'yes', was surprised when Hermione then got down on her knee's and kissed him with so much passion, Harry thought he'd fall over from having his knee's turn to butter. Hermione then broke from the kiss.

"Oh, Harry. I say yes! Yes a thousand times!" she exclaimed.

Harry felt like he was on top of the world. He felt like no one could take him down from the high he was on. The High of Love. He wanted to shout, and yell from the top of big ben that he was marrying the greatest, sexiest, most loving woman in the world. Instead, the two leaped up and embraced, then kissed there first egagement kiss.

And it was written in the stars.

**__**

Oh wow. That has got to be the most fluffiest thing I've EVER written! Hehe. Tell me what you think? And to anyone who saw 'Friends' last night, didn't you just want Rachel to kiss Ross and tell him she loved him?! Oh my god, when he was explaining his 'fake' purposal, I wanted to DIE Of envy. And then when he said that, that was how he wanted to purpose to her when they were going out…I was just screaming "KISS! KISS! KISS!!", lol. Okay, enough of my rambling, REVIEW!

P.S. ::says very fast:: Harry and Hermione need to get together, and so do Ross and Rachel! ::runs away:: ;0)


End file.
